


Eagles

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, English is not my natural language, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: You never denied my way of existing. He picked up the abandoned child who could not sleep.





	Eagles

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my natural language !!!!

**Bringing my old fics to the AO3 before I start working on the new ones.**

**Good reading and hope you like it !!!!**

 

**\----------**

**Fanfic =**   **Eagles**

****

**\----------**

 

He could not stop looking at her. No matter what happened, he could not look away. He looked hypnotized. He had never seen her so beautiful ! The long hair spread across the pillow like a large blue cascade. The eyes still closed that hid their color of a beautiful silver tone. And even asleep, she still kept her face lightly flushed. No doubt it was a unique image.

 

I can not hide anymore

How much it hurts if we have to separate

All the tears dried up

 

For Naruto the sensation was of beholding an angel. And not just beauty. His demeanor also resembled that of an angel. She had always been by his side. Or supporting it unconditionally. It was the words of support, always pronounced in a low, soft tone. Always stuttering. Or the blush that seemed on his face, always before his presence.

 

You took from me what I felt

No one ever loved me the way you wanted me

It's still new to me.

 

As Naruto did not notice before. Hinata loved him. To her, he was not just a ninja. He was the man of his life ! The person she'd loved the most since she was just a little girl.

 

Sometimes I dream of the distant future

And we'll be us and give me a knot

Because I know the present

The right and the absent to reality hurts

 

Your always gentle ways. Sweets. Women. And also a great and skilled ninja if needed. And Naruto almost had to lose his life on a mission to realize it. He recovered as fast as ever. O chakra gives Kyuubi I always helped in those hours. But coming home was always difficult. Not that he liked hospitals. More was better than the solitude of his house.

 

You changed my way of feeling.

Your courage made me see the way I've never seen

Illuminated so many shadows in me

 

But this time Naruto was accompanied by a concerned Hinata. The same one that ended up stuck there because of the rain. Both soggy. Something not good for those who just left the hospital. And Naruto I knew that. When finishing his bath he finally manages to convince a shy Hinata to do the same. The blouse of Naruto looked like a dress in Hinata. A very short dress, by the way.

 

Never denied the way I exist

He took the abandoned child

Who could not sleep

 

An animated conversation. At where Naruto but he said he heard. An outburst. Where Naruto says things would be better if he had died. A confession. Where Hinata says that if that happened she would die together. A kiss in thanks. So dreamed. So shy. So in love.

 

Do we have the chance to live our dreams when dawn

Do we see

Destiny firming our memory and letting us live

 

An unforgettable night for both. And the feeling that they were finally complete. She was all the love and affection he had always sought. He was all the courage and strength she had always dreamed of having. That night they both became one. In body, soul and mind.

 

We are two eagles in the sky to fly.

Flying

Who seek in the compassion of the wind a branch to land

Against the sea

To navigate

How two dolphins keep laughing at irony

 

She begins to wake up. Manny, timid. The face blushes even more when your eyes meet the eyes so blue of Naruto. And blush even more when you remember your situation under the sheets. There was nothing more to be ashamed of. Not to be regretted. And Naruto demonstrates this. With a beautiful smile and a soft and sweet kiss of good day.

 

We got the rare

Two souls that unite without ceasing to be

Without ceasing to see that nothing is eternal

And even the invincible love to win

 

A new life began for both of them. Hinata I knew things would not be that easy. He would receive reproach from his Clan. The contempt of his father. The indifference of his cousin. But this time she would not be afraid. Let them all come. She would not run away. This was her dream and she would fight to the end for him.

 

Following the infinite to fly

To fly

Looking for the compassion of the wind a field to land

To dive

And come back

 

A new life began for both of them. Naruto knew things would complicate. He would have to bear the contempt of Hyuuga. The sermons of the Hokage. And probably. A duel with Hyuuga Neji. But who cares ? They never liked him. I had already grown accustomed to it. That came Konoha whole against him. He would be prepared. He always looked for someone who really loved him. And now that he had. I would not give it up for anything.

 

For deeper waters

Where time will not separate

The deeper water

Where time will not separate

 

In the years that followed Konoha witnessed the birth of a new Clan. The clan Uzumaki. Good-hearted people. Always black hair. On the face three stripes on each cheek. Eyes like cats. Always red. People loyal to Konoha. Skillful ninjas. Owners of a chakra almost inexhaustible. The clan Uzumaki the Heirs of the 6th Hokage !

 

**\----------**

**END**

**\----------**

 

**Fanfic dedicated to the Graviola of the FF-NET author of the fic "Canção de Ninar".**

**The underlining parts are from the song "Águias" by the Brazilian singer "Deborah Blando", and I considered the perfect lyrics for the couple !**


End file.
